Insatiable Love
by Brianna R West
Summary: Second Part of series to Irrepressible Attraction. After Snape tells Harry he loves him, their relationship struggles to stabilize. Voldemort's spies find them and Harry is suddenly made aware of a portion of the prophecy not told to him.


Author's Note: I received quite a good response to my first story "Irrepressible Attraction" and because there wasn't much storyline (only the development of Severus' and Harry's relationship), I decided to write a three part series this being the second part. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the second part of this series. P.S. This series is a super fluff and I realize a bit farfetched for our dear Potion's Master, but I'm a girl and like my romance!

WARNING! This does contain rape and while I do not condone it, it was a necessary portion of the storyline, so I apologize and will * * the portion for those wishing to skip it.

Insatiable Love

A fortnight had passed since Harry and Snape arrived in the residence by the sea. Despite the words that Snape had uttered to him, confessing something entirely unbelievable to Harry the first night of their stay, they had not much spoken since. Most of their days consisted of training Harry's reaction time to continuous attacks dealt by Snape. At all times, Harry was forced beyond his own limits, and his memories disclosed one by one in their battles.

Although his mind control (Occlumency as it was referred to by the wizarding world) was getting better each day they practiced, Snape indubitably reminded him each time that it was 'not good enough.' When would it be good enough?

Even worse, the words the man uttered that fateful night had not once since been repeated or discussed by either of them. Often times, Harry thought the entire thing a dream his mind had created to deal with his own discovery of feelings for one hated potion's master. He had begun to descend into a depressive state at that discovery. It didn't make any sense. What could there possibly be redeemable in Snape that would derive such a feeling? Was he going mad? Was it a response to the loss of Dumbledore, his family, and all those he held dear?

Ron had once said, "Harry you've been distant lately. I'm worried. Hermione says that you need something to get your drive back…or something like that, mate."

At the time, Harry had merely dismissed those words. Who could blame him for being a bit depressed? The entirety of the wizarding world was depending on him to ultimately kill Voldemort even at the cost of his own life. Even worse, he had no choice in the matter. It was his "destiny."

Destiny was another worldly thing he didn't believe in, but had been driven into him from early on at Hogwarts as if the only reason he would be the one to save them. Destiny.

Was it destiny for him to love an insufferable man who would go from one extreme one minute and then another in the next? All these questions hovered around Harry like a dark mass putting pressure on his head and shoulders. He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes to it all. Harry shifted his spectacles to relieve the pressure at the bridge of his nose.

Snape had, to his word, not left his side since they arrived at the house near the sea. However, they had not touched or even breathed on each other since that morning. It drove him bloody bonkers. Morning after morning, Snape would wake before him (having remedied the sleeping draught to finally work the way it should) and sit at his desk until Harry would rouse from sleep.

Snape had become slightly lax when it came to "within arm's reach" stipulation he had set after they arrived. Voldemort had not once appeared in his dreams, and there was no news of any activity of the Death Eaters. Snape had stated, however, that this was often the result of heavy preparation and they should ever be on their guard.

The Order of the Phoenix had been kept within the loop about their whereabouts after the first few nights. Snape had disclosed what had transpired at the previous residence. Remus had been weary of Snape and Harry staying together, having made that clear to Harry upon his arrival. He had spoken about possibly taking Harry's training upon himself, but Snape had stopped the suggestion before it fully spoken.

"I was charged with Harry's training," he had stated through enraged eyes. Mrs. Weasley had stepped between them to hold the fight at bay.

"Remus, Snape was asked to train Harry because he knows the Death Eaters inner workings," she had stated with kind eyes at the werewolf.

"I bloody well know that," Remus barked. "It's not good for Harry though! I don't trust the snake!"

Harry interjected with a hand on Remus's arm. "Dumbledore trusted him. I know that and so do you. I'm fine, okay?"

Remus had looked at him as if he meant to fight it further but gave in to Harry's insistence. "If he so much as looks at you the wrong way, I'll be here in a snap."

Harry smiled at his beloved professor.

"I know. Literally a snap eh?" he teased playing off the fact that Remus was a werewolf.

Remus winked at Harry and turned back to the gathering of people.

"How did he possibly figure out where Harry was if it wasn't Snape who told him?" Remus inquired having still not given into the thought that Snape was trustworthy.

"It is my belief that Hedwig was intercepted. Harry has not seen the owl since its departure and after speaking with Ron and Hermione, we are aware they never received Harry's letter." Hedwig had been a dear friend to Harry. The owl had been there for him since the first day of his arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly.

Professor McGonagall continued looking over to Snape, "It is in the best interest of Harry if our meetings are kept far between. Every two weeks, we'll move your location. Headmaster Dumbledore arranged several safe houses over the globe."

Today was the day of their first relocation. Their training was recessed until they relocated this evening, and Harry certainly appreciated the break. He had already gathered a few things, having received quite a bit when the Order had visited, and put them into his pockets for their travel.

Harry looked over to the other side of the room where Snape was sitting, book held in one hand, and a quill in another. He would read minutes at a time, and then jot a few notes onto the parchment before returning his eyes to the book. Snape had been hard at work during their free time delving into books on ingredients and charming potions. He had worked diligently on a specific potion that Harry wasn't quite clear on the contents or the effects. Every time he had asked anything of the man lately, it seemed Snape would answer him simply and then would make it clear that Harry was to ask nothing more.

Harry idly ran his finger over his mouth. His lips felt dry again, much like they had been every time he gazed at the man in secret. Snape was drawing his hand in languid, beautiful strokes against the parchment and then dabbing the end of the quill in the liquid ink. Snape's obsidian gaze was alit by the table lamp nearest the hand holding the book as it focused on the parchment. His hair was drawn back, as it often was lately, into a loose hold at the base of his neck. Stray hair, that Harry knew was soft to touch, fell forward over portions of his porcelain skin.

Today, Snape fashioned an ivory button-down dress shirt with black blazer over it. The top two buttons had become undone, exposing his pale collarbone beneath. His long, pointed nose shadowed part of his cheek as it blocked out the light from the lamp, and his jaw clenched ever so often as he read over what he had written and corrected any mistakes.

One part of the man that Harry's eyes would always observe was his large, delicate hands. Snape had the most beautiful hands. They reminded him of pianist hands as they had long, fragile fingers that always seemed incredibly powerful when they shifted in activity.

Harry's eyes gazed a little too long at them, and in a moment, was lost to their movement. However, when they ceased to move, he looked up caught within inquisitive mysterious eyes. Snape was watching him, much as Harry had been, but a smirk was tainting one side of his lips.

"Is there something interesting you Potter?" Snape drawled as he continued to look at Harry.

"O-oh, uh…" Harry stumbled out as he turned his gaze away from Snape. Another thing the man had not done since their first morning was to call Harry by his first name. He again wondered if he had imagined it all. It had seemed so real.

"Well speak up boy," Snape said his impatience becoming evident.

"When are we going to um you know…leave?" Harry groaned inwardly. He sounded like a bloody child when he spoke so incoherently. The man could certainly bring out the boy in him.

"Are you so eager to leave this place Potter? Not to your standards?"

Harry glowered at him, "No, just want to get it over with."

Snape raised an eyebrow to him, but said nothing. He merely returned to what he had been jotting down and continued to ignore Harry's presence. Again Harry felt like a school boy scolded for being impatient. He settled back into his chair and rested his head on the back, exposing his neck to the chill of the room. He wanted to watch the ocean waves lick the side of the cliff and the grass shift underneath the soft sea breeze, but Snape had made it clear that he was not to wander outside of the place and certainly not leave his side.

Harry closed his eyes, imagining the ocean's large expanse until it finally melted into the horizon. He envisioned the white spray of ocean as it broke against spiking masses of rock erupting from the ocean floor. He could feel the breeze upon his face as each wave crashed upon the side of the cliff in a succession of movement. Darkness slipped around him, dragging him further into unconsciousness.

"I'm coming for you, Harry Potter," a low, hissing voice said into his ear.

He felt cold bite at him as he slipped further into the darkness. There was a flash of brilliant light, and he was in a room covered in cobblestone floors and grey-brick walls. Lucius Malfoy knelt before him, his hair falling forward and his cane holding his left arm above it.

"My Lord," he said raising his eyes to him.

"What have you found out about Harry Potter's whereabouts Lucius?" he heard himself hiss.

"Harry Potter and Severus Snape have fled to Biarittz, France. I have been unable to locate their exact residence, My Lord." Lucius seemed to clench and in the next second, was on the ground, spasm after spasm underneath the Cruciatus curse.

"Find them!"

Harry screamed as he writhed underneath the pain the Cruciatus curse inflicted. He felt arms holding him, shaking him, and then curses spill from the man's lips. He fought the arms that held him and pushed hard to get his offender off of him.

"Potter!" he heard the man yell as he fought once more to get away. The pain was starting to ebb away, and he could finally breathe again.

"For Merlin's sake," he heard the man say. "It's me, Harry!"

Harry jerked his eyes open and rested them on his potion's professor. Snape's hair was hanging around his face, his forehead beaded with sweat, and his chest heaving in his excursions. He was holding Harry's upper arms in an iron grip.

"Professor?" Harry said breathlessly. The grip loosened on his arms as Snape shifted away from him and let out a long winded sigh.

"What in the bloody hell were you dreaming of this time?" Snape snarled out as he shifted his body to regain his composure.

Suddenly, Harry remembered what he had just seen. "Lucius Malfoy knows where we are!"

Snape's eyes grew wide and then, they eyed him with rage. "What?"

"I was Voldemort in my vision and Lucius was telling him that we were located in Biarittz, France, but wasn't exactly sure as to where," Harry said, his breathing coming unevenly. He drew in a deep breath as he tried his best to calm his pounding heart.

Snape stood, pulling Harry up with him. He quickly spelled the room's contents into his pockets and then without a moment's delay, Harry was pulled into a vortex. His body shuddered, and his stomach clenched as they jostled to and fro against the pull. They landed hard against stone, and if not for Snape's hold on him, Harry would have fallen forward. He took in a sharp breath as he did his best to hold his stomach at bay.

"Come," Snape demanded as he pulled Harry into the stone-brick house they had landed in front of. Harry fought the queasiness as it threatened to make him vomit at the sudden locomotion. He followed as quickly as he could, stumbling a bit over the threshold as they walked into the residence.

"How did Lucius find us?" Harry asked angrily as he jerked his arm out of Snape's painful hold.

"There must be someone who is relaying information to Lucius and trailing the Order members," Snape said under his breath as he turned away from Harry. He began to pace the entry hall that was covered in marble floors and echoed his footsteps off the walls.

"Wouldn't they have known the exact location if they had been following any of the Order?"

"The area has a rather large charm on it to hide its contents," Snape said looking over to Harry. "About a mile radius. I ensured there were extra barriers when I called the Order, and I see I was right to do so."

"What do we do?" Harry said disbelieving that anyone in the Order would be unaware they were being followed.

"We'll have to keep our location a secret from everyone for the time being. Until your training yields better results, we cannot take any chances." Snape walked over to the doorway and then spoke an incantation before turning back towards Harry.

"We have to tell the Order," Harry mumbled.

"Not if it puts you at risk Potter," Snape said angrily. "Your safety is imperative. The Order will understand."

Harry's heart thumped hard in his chest. Snape's words were surfacing the feelings Harry had tried so hard to keep hidden. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, holding his fist clenched to his chest. The way that Snape seemed so protective was misleading. He would start to draw too many conclusions if he continued to think on what was being said.

"So what now?" Harry asked as he finally regained his composure.

"We'll continue with your training," Snape said matter-of-factly. "This does not change our schedule. We have already spent countless hours improving your reaction time and memory control. I dare say that I expect you to have full control in a matter of weeks."

Harry nodded his head, finding a smile at his lips when Snape mentioned he'd improved.

"Is the Dark Lord aware of your connection?" Snape asked referring to the visions Harry often saw in his sleep.

"I don't think so," Harry said shaking his head. "Otherwise, I'm sure he'd take advantage of it."

"You make a valid point, Potter. If the Dark Lord was aware of your connection, he would be able to use it to find you," Snape said as he walked over just a breath away from Harry. "Occlumency may ensure he cannot, so you must strive to accomplish it."

Harry merely nodded his reply. He watched Snape for a moment before peering around the room. There was a doorway that led to a small kitchen to his right and then a door that opened to a bedroom to his left. This place proved much smaller than the other two, but he was sure that Snape would find a way to make a training area.

The walls were painted white and held no decoration. There was a small bookshelf in the corner of the room where a small, moss green sofa sat directly next to it. A fire hearth stood directly opposite of the two in which looked as if it hadn't been used in quite some time as it was covered in spider's webs.

Snape walked the expanse of the room distracted by what Harry had disclosed to him, but nonetheless spelling away the dust, webs, and smell the room acquired over time. He walked briskly into the bedroom, performing the previous spell and then normalizing all his pocket's contents onto the small desk within the room.

Harry followed him inside the room, stumbling a little bit as his foot caught on the large rug that covered a large expanse of oak floor. He looked down, smiling to himself at the large imprint of a red and gold lion. The Gryffindor mascot was staring back at him, reminding him of Dumbledore's fondness of it.

"Must you stumble over everything," Snape said slightly exasperated.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled as he moved over to the bed and sat on top of it. The light from the desk, now lit, was the only source of light within the room. Night had settled in quickly, but since Harry was slightly fearful of sleep, he was determined to stay awake a little longer. He watched Snape stack a few papers neatly onto the desk, rummaging through them briefly before he did.

"I will summon supper, and then have the sleeping draught prepared," Snape said not really at Harry. Food appeared as well as a small table with two chairs. The divine smell wafted over Harry like a great billowing cloud. His stomach growled in response as he remembered he hadn't eaten much that day. He walked over quickly and ate his meal without hesitation. Roast beef smothered in dark gravy, steamed vegetables lightly seasoned with butter and garlic, and a large helping of mashed potatoes also covered in gravy. He savored what he could of the hot meal, but ate quickly and downed two cups of peppermint tea.

He noticed that while he ate, Snape stalked off to shower quickly and returned smelling heavily of lavender and roses. Kind of a girly shampoo, he laughed inwardly.

Harry, having finished and spelled away his empty tray, walked over and closed the bathroom door behind him. The steam was still in the air from Snape's previous shower, and he allowed his eyes to close as he envisioned the man standing naked beneath hot streams of water, bathing himself in the lavender and rose shampoo. Shaking away the image, he divested himself of his clothes and turned on the shower while he stepped inside.

Scalding water streamed over him and he let out a slight squeal as he pulled away from it and turned the knob to cool it. He felt his body respond to the warmth of the water and the image of Snape's hands all over him, teasing and touching places that ignited flames of pleasure. He ran his hand down his chest towards his growing arousal and moaned softly as his fingers brushed his erection.

He remembered Snape's devilish hands wrapping around his erection and modeled the memory using his own. He stroked himself, allowing pleasure to overtake his embarrassment. Snape being just outside, possibly able to hear his pleasure cries, added to his excitement. He wasted no time in his quest over the edge.

He pressed his body against the cold tile beyond the stream of hot water. Steam filled his nostrils as his hand moved quicker still, causing his head to fall backwards. Harry let out a soft gasp as he moved and his sensitive head was hit by the stream of water. Groaning again, he led his other hand to toy with his entrance. Pressing a singular digit inside and thrusting it hard into the spot of nerves, he cried out forgetting to quiet his voice as he came.

Harry kept his eyes closed in his post-orgasmic state; he then washed away any evidence of it. He quickly washed his hair and body. Stepping out of the shower, he quickly dried off his body with a white towel he found hanging outside of it. He put on a button-down flannel top which he absently left open to expose his chest and a pair of flannel bottoms. Walking out of the bathroom, he rubbed a towel through his hair to dry the wet tresses; he kept his eyes away from Snape.

A part of him knew that the man's acute hearing would have caught onto what Harry had been up to; if not that, then definitely the length of his shower would have given it away. Harry looked up after a few minutes of drying his hair and felt his heart jump into his throat. Snape was sitting in a small armchair watching him. His hair hung down around his face, framing the dark gaze he kept on Harry. His mouth was drawn thin and his jaw clenched. His hands were clasped, white-knuckled on the arms of the chair. He set all the way back against the chair, his legs spread slightly in a slightly vulgar manner. Harry breathed in sharply, licking his lips as he devoured the man before him with his eyes. Snape looked absolutely erotic, and Harry began to fidget under the man's gaze. His stomach clenched as heat spread over him making his vision slightly hazy.

Snape stood his stomach rippling underneath the thin night shirt he wore. He closed the distance between them within seconds, and Harry was left staring up at the man through his hesitation. He felt like a ball was in his throat, making it hard to swallow. Electric flames lick at his senses, making the blood rush to his ears, cheeks, and yet again, his lower half.

Snape's hands grabbed at the sides of his open flannel shirt, pulling it gently.

"You really should button this," Snape said in a sultry voice that sent heat pooling into Harry's groan.

Words failed him as he merely nodded and fumbled to begin to button his shirt.

"What were you doing in the shower?" Snape whisper as he leaned in so his mouth was mere millimeters from Harry's ear. Another spark of warmth ran through him as Snape's words curled over him like hands touching his sensitive flesh.

"I-I uh," Harry said incoherently. He buttoned the lower portion of his shirt. "N-nothing."

"Then why were you moaning," Snape hissed as his hand stopped Harry's hand from further buttoning his shirt, and his other came around the back of his neck sliding along the flesh it found there until it tangled within his locks. Harry found it hard to breathe as the man's fingers clasped and pulled his head backwards, exposing Harry's neck and tilting his head to the right.

"I," Harry said swallowing hard as his chest heaved against the pounding of his heart. "I wasn't moaning."

"Now, now Potter," Snape's mouth kissed a small patch of exposed flesh. "You must not tell lies."

"I…I was moaning," Harry heard himself say as he licked his dry lips. Snape's mouth sucked gently at the flesh it had previously kissed causing Harry to groan.

"Why were you moaning?" Snape asked as his free hand moved along Harry's stomach causing it shudder underneath the touch. 

"C-cause I was," Harry felt the heat begin to burn over his cheeks.

"I was touching myself," he confessed in a whisper as Snape pulled away from his neck. Smirking, Snape eyed him mischievously.

"You were touching yourself Potter?" Snape evidently enjoyed Harry's embarrassment. He only nodded his head refusing to back down from Snape. The man's hand was still traveling over his stomach, venturing further up, and then rubbing over perk nipples. Harry let out a gasp. Snape continued to tease Harry's nipple with the pad of his thumb in a circular motion, deriving another few moans from Harry's lips.

"What were you thinking about while you touched yourself Potter?" Snape said close to his ear as Harry was pushed back towards the bed. Harry felt the back of his knees hit the mattress and he fell backwards. Snape was on top of him just as quickly, forcing his shirt open to expose his flesh. Harry sucked in a sharp breath as the man's mouth came around his right nipple and sucked. The hot moisture was phenomenal and left Harry panting for more. Snape drew away.

Harry groaned as the man watched him, expecting an answer. Harry licked his lips as the lust flamed within the man's eyes.

"I thought about you," Harry panted out. Snape's eyes narrowed and then his mouth was upon him, ravaging him into a boneless mass. He moaned and arched into Snape. Harry let his legs fall open in his surrender. He no longer cared how Snape treated him directly following this; he only cared that Snape thrust his huge erection into him and drive him to lunacy.

As if reading his mind, Snape stripped him of his clothing. Snape easily removed his own, exposing hard, aroused flesh and a small patch of dark curls. Harry licked his lips once more, trembling beneath. Snape watched him for a moment before he slithered down Harry's torso, pressing hot, moist kisses in their wake. Harry cried out as Snape's tongue tasted the head of his erection. He gasped again as the man's mouth devoured his hot flesh, taking him into the hot depths of the man's intoxicating mouth. Harry could feel his orgasm wash over him, spilling into the man's mouth. Snape swallowed around him drawing out another cry from Harry.

"So quick," Snape remarked.

Harry limped back into the mattress as Snape traveled up his body, placing his hands just beneath the back of Harry's knees and drawing them upwards. Snape pressed the head of his magically lubricated arousal at Harry's entrance and without a second in between to breath, thrust inside of him. Harry cried out as pain shot through him. Snape pulled out and then drove back into him. Harry twisted his hands in the comforter beneath them as he threw his head back against the force. Another thrust and Harry's legs spread farther apart against the vigor of it. He breathed in sharply as Snape pushed into again, this time much harder than previously. Harry could feel hot, salt tears prickle at the sides of his eyes and then travel down his cheeks into his ears.

"Ah," he cried out as Snape thrust into him again hitting the spot of nerves. Fire spread through him like a wave, awakening his arousal.

"You're so bloody tight," Snape breathed out as he thrust again into Harry.

The thrusts began erratic and harder. Harry could feel the impending orgasm and fought against the pull. Tumbling over the edge, he let out a groan and spurted his hot seed between them. His body tightened and clenched against the waves of pleasure rolling through him like a tsunami. Snape stiffened as he filled Harry with his own.

Snape pulled out of him and then rolled over beside him on the bed. Harry's heart was pounding not entirely due to what had occurred, but because the moment afterwards was what he always dreaded. This was the third time they had given into desire. Harry's fear was understood by his previous experiences with Snape.

He could only describe it as a light switch flipping on and then off again. In one moment, Snape was turning his world upside down with desire and passion. The next, Snape was expressing no desire to pursue anything of the sort with Harry. It was a bit sea-sickening the way Snape's actions swayed like that of a boat.

Harry let out a breath he had been holding. He dared to look over to the man lying next to him and saw that Snape had his eyes closed, his chest heaving, and sweat rolling down from several places. His muscles though lax were still defined, shadows drawing around them in the dim light. Snape was truly handsome in unguarded moments like these.

Harry worried his lower lip as he reached out to touch a drop of sweat that threatened to fall. His fingers brushed over it. Harry pressed his hand gently against Snape's skin and felt the other's chest move with a sharp intake of breath. Harry shifted to his side, facing Snape's body with his own. His hand traveled over Snape's abdominal muscles, feeling them harden upon contact, and then traveled just above the softening flesh of Snape's arousal. The flesh seemed to jump slightly in surprise, growing slightly.

Harry gazed at Snape who still had his eyes shut. Worrying his lips, he brushed the man's cock with his curious fingers. It hardened against his touch. He watched the flesh return to life as his fingers continued to graze over it innocently. Snape's chest rose and fell faster with each passing minute. Harry wanted to taste the man. Would he taste bitter like the words he often uttered? Would he taste sinful like the passion he derived from Harry each time he touched him?

Harry knelt over the hot flesh, smelling Snape's musk. He licked his lips again and drew closer, sucking in a breath when the erection shifted again. Pressing his lips to the liquid beading at the tip, he tasted the man. The salty, bitter taste was enticing. Harry's tongue swiped away at the tip, eliciting a groan from Snape. He dared a look at the man.

Snape's jaw was clenched and his eyes tightly shut. If Harry hadn't known any better, he'd think the man was in pain. He refocused his attentions back to the man's arousal and continued his exploration. He tried to model what Snape had done to him and wrapped his mouth around the head of it, making sure to keep his teeth from scraping against the sensitive flesh.

"Bloody hell," Snape growled as his hands tightly weaved into Harry's locks, forcing the man's flesh deeper into his mouth. He swallowed around the hot erection causing Snape to jerk in response. He pulled away, swirling his tongue around the tip and tasting more of the tantalizing liquid. Harry's own arousal grew. Snape was breathing harder against the ministrations took towards his needy flesh.

Harry soon bobbed along the velvety arousal being rewarded with grunts from Snape ever so often. Snape jerked Harry's head from him pulling him upwards and then forcing Harry on his stomach into the bed. Hands pulled his bottom into the air, leaving his face pressed hard into the mattress. Snape thrust into him causing Harry to arch and throw his head backwards with a loud moan. Snape thrust into him unremittingly. Harry couldn't breathe as one after the other the thrusts drove the breath from him. Snape's hands powerfully grasped Harry's hips, bruising the flesh.

Snape groaned as he came, forcing Harry's body deeper into the mattress. Harry grasped himself and jerked a few times before he too succumbed to the pleasure. Snape pulled out of him and forced Harry onto his back, staring heatedly into his eyes.

"You will live to regret this," his voice said, surprisingly hoarse.

The statement caught Harry off guard. "Why?"

"I will only bring you pain," Snape said as he moved off him and sat along the bedside.

Harry sat up, still breathing heavily. His hair painted his forehead with sweat and his cheeks stained with red. "What makes you say that?"

"It is a fact Potter generally acknowledged," Snape stated with a deep sigh. "Everyone who has ever grown close to me has suffered greatly."

"Uh…in case you haven't noticed," Harry said scooting closer to Snape. "I was told that I'm basically going to die anyway. Everyone who gets close to me gets hurt too."

"You will not die if you train," Snape said turning towards him with something in his eyes Harry had never seen before.

"The prophecy states I will die regardless," Harry said softly. "My death is the only way to ensure Voldemort's."

Snape turned away from him, "Not if I can prevent it."

"Hm?" Harry settled next to Snape, his heart beginning to calm. Warmth overwhelmed him when Snape uttered those words. It felt as if the man was vowing to protect him even despite destiny stating ultimately, Harry would have to die to save the entire wizarding world.

Snape said nothing more and they sat in silence, their breaths the only sound that could be heard in the darkness. Harry crawled over and underneath the blanket. Snape followed seconds afterward, pressing his body against Harry's back. Harry let a breath escape as lips pressed against the back of his neck.

"Severus," Harry said unsure if he could call the man by his first name. "Why did you avoid me?"

"I was not avoiding you," Severus said his voice its usual calm. "If I thought of what had transpired, I would have been unable to train you diligently."

"Why would you…" Harry stopped as an arm wrapped around his torso and turned him to face Severus. Lips tasted his in a fervent kiss. Severus' tongue licked along his lower lip, and Harry opened his mouth to allow it entry. His professor's tongue danced with his in a few hot moments that seemed like seconds before he pulled away.

"Every opportunity to devour you," Severus said his eyes lustfully watching Harry's moist lips. "I would gladly take. I never thought for a singular moment that I would grow fond of James Potter's son, and I certainly never envisioned I would have this sort of relationship with you."

Harry could feel the soft thump-thump of his heart. He too had never expected he would ever feel this passionate towards anyone and certainly not a man he was sure hated him.

"Believe me, I never imagined I'd shag you either," Harry said with a laugh. "Or that you'd be built like the Terminator…when do you find time to work out anyway?"

Severus gaped at him, "Terminator? Who the bloody hell is the Terminator?"

"Forget it. It's just a muggle movie with a robot," Harry said nonchalantly.

"A robot," Severus repeated.

"That's not the point! Why the hell do you have so many bloody muscles?" Harry almost yelled which actually drew out a laugh from Snape. He paused stunned by the man before him. Severus knew how to laugh? And even more, he would laugh with Harry?

"Unlike my reputation has others believing, I do enjoy other activities that do not involve the making of potions or terrifying first years," Severus said while still laughing.

"If Ron knew about this," Harry begun.

"Weasley and Granger are not to be disclosed this information," Severus said his tone returning to authoritative. "Our relationship will remain a secret until you graduate from Hogwarts. Merlin help me, I have actually engaged with a student and even worse, I plan to continue doing so."

"Relationship?" Harry said disbelieving those words had been said by Severus Snape.

"Despite what you may believe Harry, I do not engage in such activities as this with anyone I do not have feelings for. I did state my feelings not but two weeks ago," Severus said his eyes now burning into Harry's.

"I thought that was a dream," Harry breathed out.

"I will not pretend that I have been nothing but detestable to you from the day we had met, and I do understand that I have a temper, but many of those ill feelings I expressed were due to your father."

"My father?" Harry's eyebrow raised in question.

"He made my years at Hogwarts unbearable," Severus said as he idly ran a figure over Harry's lips. "I was sure you were the exact copy of him, but it seems you have more of Lily than you do James."

Harry had never known his parents, and he was sure that despite all of what they may have done, he would still love them. He, however, believed every word Severus uttered. Over the past few weeks, Harry had seen a side of Severus that proved the man human and just as capable of feelings as anyone else he had ever met. Why would the hard shell Severus built around him all these years break and allow Harry in?

"No, I'm just Harry," he said correcting Severus with a smile.

"Yes," Severus said his own smile on his lips. Harry felt once more as if his heart would rupture through his chest. That smile would be the death of him if Voldemort did not succeed first.

Harry could feel sleep beckoning him. He did his best to fend it off, but lost quickly. He closed his eyes, inaudibly stating that Remus would kill him if the man ever found out.

Harry awoke to an empty bed. He shifted, grabbing his spectacles from the bedside table. Sitting up, he looked around as light poured into the room like heaven lay just beyond the stone walls. He had slept, without dreams, comfortably.

"Finally awake I see," Severus said as he stood from the desk where he had been reading a large potion book. "Would you care for some lunch?"

"Lunch?" Harry asked as he quickly clothed himself feeling suddenly modest.

"It is already noon," Severus said as he spelled a platter onto the bed sitting atop a small wooden stool. "I concluded you would need the rest after so much…exercise."

Was Severus teasing him? Harry smiled at him. "Maybe I can be ripped like you one day."

"I doubt it," Severus said as he came to stand near where Harry sat.

Something smacked against the window, sending a jolt through Harry as both he and Severus pointed their wands towards the sound. Adrenaline surged through Harry's veins while Severus quickly walked over to the window in which the sound had come from and surveyed it. He pulled open the glass panel window and a small, fragile owl tumbled in. The small creature shrieked as Severus pulled a parchment from its leg and then let it free. Unrolling the parchment, he quickly read over it, his face unreadable as he did so.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked as he walked quickly to Severus' side.

Severus lit the parchment into flames before Harry could get a chance to read it, and then he was grabbing a few potions from his own desk. He turned towards Harry, his eyes conveying a slight rage that had Harry slightly worried. The man looked terrifying.

"You will stay here," Severus said as he pocketed the potions and threw on his large dark cloak. "I will be back within the hour."

"What's going on?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"It is not your concern," Severus said as he walked from the room. Harry quickly followed after the other, stumbling ever so often at the brisk pace. Severus did not wait for him and quickly walked to the fireplace in the main room.

"I have a right to know!" Harry said breathlessly.

"I will explain upon my return," Severus said as he finally turned towards Harry. "Wait here, and under no circumstances, leave the protection of these walls. Is that understood?"

It wasn't a question. Severus ' voice commanded obedience. There were very few times that Severus would cause Harry's body to tremble in fear, but this was one of them. Something big was happening and whatever that was Harry was a part of it. He stood defiantly and eyed the man.

"Tell me now," he said as his body shook. He held his ground though his body threatened to buckle underneath the glare that was being sent towards him.

Severus watched him and let out a growl. However, he walked over towards Harry, his steps brisk and powerful. Harry thought he might hit him, but instead he took Harry into his arms and hugged him close. Harry let out a gasp in surprise. Severus' heart was racing within his chest, and Harry felt fear begin to cripple his reserves.

"It has begun," Severus said low and against Harry's ear. "We have no time to waste."

Harry could only nod against the man's chest, feeling his own heart begin to race. Those words ate away at him. He wasn't sure what Severus meant by start, but he did know it had everything to do with Voldemort. He didn't have time to ask any more questions. Severus had already pulled away from him, walked the short distance to the fireplace, and with a cloud of billowing green flames was gone from the room.

What had been written on that parchment that even Severus, ex-Death Eater, was troubled over? Harry walked in a daze back into their shared room and sat atop the bed. His heart pounded and his skin trembled. What could possibly be happening that required Severus to leave him there? Shouldn't he be there, fighting?

Harry fisted his hands and stood up. He grabbed his wand and cloak, and then left the room. He was just as much a part of this as anyone; if not more. Harry walked back into the main room only to find his body being hit with a powerful force and flying towards the floor. His breath escaped him as he crashed into the hard marble below, his legs and arms slamming down and his head hitting unyielding floor with a loud crack. He cried out as the painful current swept through him like a great fire and his senses blurred into a mixture of violent colors.

His eyes streamed tears as wave after wave of pain rushed through him, tearing his flesh and ripping his insides. His head felt like it would cave in on itself as he thrashed about. He could hear a high-pitched screaming in which he soon realized was his own voice. Then the red current like pain eased, leaving him breathless and aching. He coughed violently as his body protested the movement. His head was still pounding making his vision tunneled as he blinked violently to try to focus the spinning ceiling.

"How I longed to witness Harry Potter writhing in pain beneath me," a smooth, low voice said from above him. He felt paralyzed as he tried to focus on the figure that was too blurry to recognize. A chill ran through him, and he swallowed recognizing the voice of one Lucius Malfoy. He gagged as vomit rolled up his throat threatening to burst from him.

A hard, round boot met his stomach, causing Harry to bend towards it with the force and cry out once more. He could hear and feel his ribs crack beneath the hard mass, shooting sparks of deafening pain through him. He let out a groan as he tried to curl towards his injury but was disabled by the pain.

"I expected much more from you. You are such a disappointment," Malfoy said as he sent another kick into Harry's abdomen. Harry let out a hoarse shriek. A rib punctured his lung caused him to gasp for air. Darkness swirled around him and consciousness slowly slipped away.

"How I do enjoy your screams," the voice echoed through the haze of his consciousness. And then everything was dark.

A smell of vomit wafted into his nose as he roused from his sleep. He cringed as the pain returned to him in his desperate attempt to move away from the source of the smell. Harry shifted despite it, crying out when he felt his insides were tearing apart.

He opened his eyes but was unable to see anything through the blur of his vision. It was dark and the sounds of water dripping onto cobblestone sounded like he may be in a dungeon of some sort. The hard floor beneath him numbed against him. Harry attempted to move once more, but the pain was too great. He groaned and determined he would do his best to see where his captor had left him. His head pounded and Harry held it in hopes to calm the queasiness that threatened to make him vomit once more.

He shifted his leg and heard the clinking of chains against stone. He felt the weight of the metal against his ankles as he settled his foot down against the icy, cold floor. His vision began to clear. He labored his breathing as he once more tried to move. Despite the pain, he sat himself up and surveyed the room. He was definitely in a dungeon. Bars lined the far side wall and grey stone filled the others.

Harry touched his hand to his abdomen, letting out a groan as pain once more infiltrated his senses. At least three cracked ribs, and though he remembered his lung having been puncture, it seemed it had been repaired, otherwise he would have died. Did they mean to torture him? Use him as a way to lure others into a trap? Why keep him alive?

Footsteps echoed outside of his prison, and after a few minutes, Lucius Malfoy stood before him. He was smirking, pushing his weight into the cane he held in his left hand. The dark shadows of the dungeon shaded many of his features; however, his long platinum hair that hung just above his waistline and pale blue eyes were characteristic of Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Harry hissed out as he held himself around the waist.

"Ah Potter," Malfoy drawled as he opened the gate, its screeching causing Harry's head to split. "You're looking well."

"What the bloody hell do you want with me?" Harry said breathlessly. His body hurt so badly, he wondered how he was able to talk at all. Each word felt like a knife into his stomach, turning and ripping through him.

"The Dark Lord and I have been looking for you," Malfoy said as he knelt before Harry, his eyes dancing. He clasped a hand around Harry's throat, causing him to gasp as he was thrown to the ground, his head smacking hard against the stone. Harry let out a whimper. His head felt like it would break apart, and he could feel the queasiness return with the pain.

"If not for our little birdie," Malfoy hissed and tightening his hold on Harry's throat. "We may have not found you at all. The Dark Lord has use of you and until then, you will be my personal toy. I look forward to having you at my disposal, Potter."

Harry clawed at the man's hands, trying to free himself. He writhed beneath the pain once again overwhelming him. Harry hung onto consciousness as long as he could before he slipped into the darkness.

Harry awoke to the sound of the gate screeching open. Footsteps neared him and then, he was being pulled to his knees, his face planted into the stone by the other hand. Harry let out a cry when debilitating pain shot from his wounds. His offender's hand tightened its hold on his hips and then sounds of material shifting.

His pants were roughly pulled down, exposing his backside to the cool air. He choked back tears when the reality of what was happening was finally realized.

"Please don't," Harry pleaded as he could feel the hard heat press at his entrance. His pleads went ignored as the offender thrust into him, groaning at the resistance Harry's body put up. Harry scraped his fingers along the stone beneath them and bit hard at his lower lip tasting metallic blood in its wake.

"Such a bloody slut," Malfoy said from behind him as he pushed again into Harry, causing him to cry out in pain. His body was trembling and his attempts at getting away held off by bruising hands at his hips.

Harry could feel consciousness slip as another thrust sent fire down his backside. He wished for it, wished for the bliss of unconsciousness. His thoughts wandered on the dark eyed professor before the darkness took him.

Harry roused from his dark slumber. He tried to swallow, but his throat and mouth were dry. The small action left him groaning as old wounds threatened to send him back into unconsciousness. He forced himself upwards, the chains on his ankles clinking as he did, and surveyed the room. Biting back the pain, he did his best to stand. Thankfully, he wasn't naked despite having been violated, but he was covered in dirt and blood that cracked with the movement.

He could hear voices coming from outside of his dungeon, and did his best to walk towards the bars, though it was more of an awkward half stumble and half limp due to the pain that shot up his spine from his bum. Curling his fingers around the bars and using them to keep himself standing, he willed his eyes to focus. It was hard to think as the pain he felt was crippling, and he could hardly breathe against his broken ribs.

He tried his best to hear what the voices were saying, but he could make out nothing. Someone was yelling and then Harry heard a loud thud as something or someone hit the wall. Then there were footsteps coming from the long corridor. Harry's heart was racing as he looked hard into the darkness, willing the person coming towards him to be his savior.

A cry of relief left his lips as the figure came into view. Severus Snape, wand in hand, was heading towards him. The man's features were alit with rage. The gate to Harry's dungeon swung open with a swish of the man's wand, and then he was being lifted. Harry cried out as his body surged with sharp pain.

"Just a little longer," Severus said in a whispering voice. It was said so gently, and if it weren't for the fact that Harry was in tremendous amounts of pain, he would have hugged the man. Instead, Harry limped into the man's embrace, his heart laboring against his chest. They were spinning, in the vortex that he recognized as apparition.

Harry had to close his eyes to the light as the apparated just outside of Hogwarts. Severus rushed him towards the school, walking briskly despite Harry's grunts of pain. Severus continued through the school, ignoring the eyes that followed the hated professor holding Harry so tightly in his arms, until they reached a room Harry recognized to be the Hogwarts infirmary. He was placed into a soft bed, and he could hear voices coming towards him.

"For Merlin's sake," he heard the familiar voice of Madam Pomfrey. "What happened to him Severus? He looks like he's on death's door!"

"Just hurry," he heard Severus plead out.

"Go over there, Severus. Let another nurse tend to your wounds," she said as she touched her wand to Harry. Harry gazed up at her, his eyes finally adjusting to the light.

"Figures you'd be the first to see me when I got back to Hogwarts," he said through clenched teeth.

"Shush you," she smiled at him and began to put phials of potions on his bedside while keeping her wand over him.

"What are his injuries?" Severus said as he came into view.

"Go over and get checked, Severus."

"Not until I ensure Mister Potter is healed," Severus demanded.

"He won't heal any faster with you hovering over him. Now go," she said as she began to shove potions into Harry's mouth. He swallowed them down without protest and began to feel the effects immediately. Sighing in relief as the pain ebbed away.

"This will be a bit uncomfortable, Harry. We have to mend your broken ribs," she said as she tipped another potion that was foul tasting into his mouth. He downed it quickly and cringed as he felt the bones begin to mend within him. He let out a gasp as they popped into place. Finally, he felt relief and was able to sit up slightly as Madam Pomfrey began to heal the superficial wounds.

"I really want a shower," Harry said pleading her as she eyed him with a concerned expression.

"After some rest," she smiled and pulled away from him.

Harry watched Severus for a moment as the man came over to him. He had refused to be tended to and was still covered in superficial wounds himself. His eyes were drawn together in a concern that Harry hadn't quite expected. As if unaware that anyone would see them, Severus came to his side and brushed his hand over Harry's.

"It was lucky we were able to locate you."

"How?"

"The day I had left after receiving the owl, we found a spy within the Order, and I had gone to interrogate him. He had located a list of the residences Dumbledore had made into safe houses and after using several Death Eaters, located us. Sometime during in which, Moody had caught him relaying information and detained him. They sent owls to all known locations as I had the potion in order to make him speak. I never imagined that they would find you or figure out a way against the barriers."

"Who was the spy?" Harry was breathless. How had Voldemort gotten to one of their own?

"I fear you would not believe me if I told you," Severus said grimly.

"Who?" Harry repeated as his own anger began to surface.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt ," Severus said after a few moments.

"How is that possible?" Harry said incredulously.

"We are still unsure of how and when he had been recruited."

"But…" Harry tried to wrap his mind around it.

"Alastor Moody is still with him," Severus disclosed as he gave Harry a once over. "We will soon know of just how he was recruited. However, after the discovery of Lucius Malfoy's plans to kidnap you, several of us left to rescue you. We were very lucky that Lucius Malfoy held off on bringing you to the Dark Lord right away."

"How long was there?" Harry shifted until he was fully sitting up. He watched Severus for a moment and was surprised when his professor looked away.

"A week," he said still turned away.

"A week?" Harry said more in disbelief than anger.

"We were unable to locate your exact location at first and then Professor McGonagall and I had to plan your extraction. Lucius Malfoy and several other Death Eaters were guarding the location."

Harry merely watched him. Just as he was about to ask a few more questions, Poppy appeared next to Severus.

"He needs rest Severus," she said chastising the man. Harry felt a smile on his lips as Severus looked at her indignantly. He then turned to Harry and nodded his head.

"Rest Mister Potter," he said returning to his usual cool. "I must report to Professor McGonagall."

He walked from the room and Poppy leaned over him. "Harry, I need to run a kit on you quickly."

"A kit?" Harry inquired.

Poppy looked uncomfortable for a moment and then leaned in to whisper. "A rape kit, Harry. Unlike muggles, male wizards are able to get pregnant and other various things. I need to ensure that does not result."

"What?" Harry almost screamed if it wasn't for his dry throat. Poppy handed him a glass of water in which he quickly swallowed its contents, wiping his mouth of the drops that spilled over.

"We can discuss everything after you've rested," she said with a sad smile as she waved her want, particles lifting and a warm sensation flowing over him. The cloud of particles flew into a small phial she held out and she corked it.

"I do have to warn you that I will need to discuss this with both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape."

Harry felt like the wind had been taken out of him, but sleep beckoned him and so he merely nodded. She pulled the curtain around him, and he drifted into sleep.

"What have you found, Poppy?" Minerva McGonagall's voice said beyond the curtain. Harry had just begun to rouse when he could hear the voices speaking in whispers just beyond the curtain. It was night time by how dark it was and he guessed they were probably speaking lightly in hopes of not awakening him.

"This is a bit difficult," he heard Poppy say. "Harry's magical signature has changed. However, I do not believe it has to do with Lucius Malfoy. I believe…"

She trailed off and there was a moment's silence.

"Oh out with it," he heard Severus bark out.

"Harry's pregnant," she said almost as if surprised by her own words.

"Pardon?" he heard Severus say almost choking on the words.

"How is that possible?" Minerva said her own voice rose in surprise. "He's been with Severus this entire time….oh Merlin, Severus."

"Minerva," Severus whispered again sounding to choke on the words.

"This complicates things greatly," Minerva said gravely.

"Yes."

Harry felt like he had just been hit by a train. There had never been a word of male wizards being able to get pregnant in any book he had ever read. He was sure if that was true, it would have been stressed in their sexual education second year. Flabbergasted and trembling with the discovery, he continued to listen, hoping this some kind of joke.

"So the prophecy was true," Minerva began. "Severus, Albus had warned you of this, did he not?"

"He had," he heard Severus say.

"Dumbledore knew that you and Harry were destined to bond, but you were asked specifically to wait until you were bonded after Harry graduated and consented. Harry's magically signature would have been easily detectible by Voldemort without it."

"Yes, Albus had warned me, and I had intended to wait, Minerva. However, I never expected that I would be charged with him nor had I expected that my ability to deny him would fail. Albus had expressed to me that if Harry were to become pregnant, as the prophecy foretold, that Voldemort would seek him out to use the child."

"Yes, Voldemort was aware of the prophecy as well and must have found Harry using the magically signature. Of course, I am sure the knowledge of you being his intended bond mate was not made aware to him," she said sadly. "We will have to perform the ceremony as soon as he wakes to ensure that Voldemort is unable to find him again. You will have to be bonded immediately. I assume it was consensual, Severus?"

"Yes," Severus said exasperated.

"You will be the one to tell him then," she said as he heard her begin to walk away.

"I already know," Harry said and the curtain was pulled open. Severus stared at him with something dancing in his eyes.

"You heard us?"

"Yes," Harry said feeling tightness in his stomach. "Everything."

Severus straightened and peered down at Harry. "Then you understand what needs to be done. The child inside of you was foretold in the prophecy and if the Dark Lord were to take it, we would be powerless against him."

"I don't understand," Harry said as he absently rested his hand on his stomach. "What would this child do for him?"

Severus watched him for a few moments, obviously conflicted, "That child could be used as a host for him. He would be more powerful than he is now. In his current state, the body he uses as a host is weak. However, the body of a child carrying his magical signature would serve as a powerful host and ultimately, he would be untouchable."

"But this baby is you and me," Harry said feeling a bit weird about his own words.

Severus smiled at him, and Harry had to do all he could to focus on what the man was saying.

"Yes, the child is you and I, but because you carry some of the Dark Lord's magic within you, the child would also be part of him. Your options are to terminate the pregnancy or walk on glass the next several months and bond with me," Severus said in a low voice.

"Terminate?" Harry couldn't swallow around those words. Something inside him hurt at the even mention of them. Kill a little person who could not fight for themselves? How could Severus even suggest it?

"I will not kill this baby," Harry said through angry eyes.

"Then we are agreed," Severus said with a smile. "We will bond in the morning, and I will then be able to control the magical signature you give out. Understand though Harry, bonding is not something that you can change your mind on. This will be a lifetime decision."

Harry smiled and leaned over to kiss Severus. "I think we're past that kind of talk since I've got a little thing inside me that is half of you. Besides, I owe my life to you."

Severus drew him into his arms, "I fear that my image will be forever tainted after this."

"I'm sure you can still make the first years pee their pants in fear after this," Harry said laughing.

"I hardly think a man with a baby on his hip could seem intimidating," Severus said dryly.

"I never said it would be easy," Harry laughed. "But with a little practice…"

Severus pulled the curtain around them and drew Harry to him in a heated kiss that stole the words right from Harry's mouth. After they pulled away, Harry breathed unevenly.

"I need a shower," Harry said as he recalled where they were.

"I will gladly assist you in that," Severus said as he pulled Harry to him once more. "I need to wash the smell of that man from you."

Poppy's voice came from beyond the curtain, "You had better be talking in there."

Harry felt laughter overcome him and pulled away from Severus. The man drew the curtain away and merely bowed his head to Poppy before stalking off. Thankfully, the room was empty of others. Harry peered up at the nurse and smiled.

"Guess play time's over," he said.

"Yes, Mister Potter. I have your vitamins here and here's a book on male pregnancies. You know where the shower is if you insist on taking one. Professor McGonagall will be here in the morning to collect you," Poppy said in a serious manner.

"Oh and Harry," she said as a smile drew across her lips. "Congratulations. I realize it's probably a scary time for you and considering the future ahead of you, but Severus is a good man and has for a very long time cared for you."

Harry felt his own smile on his lips despite the shock of everything. He still was trying to wrap his head around the idea of a baby. Merlin knows he would probably freak out more once he started to feel it, but until then, he was just glad to be alive.

"Thanks," Harry said responding to Poppy's congratulations. "It'll probably end up in the Daily Prophet once word gets out."

He watched Poppy leave and tried his best to digest all that he had just learned. How the bloody hell was he going to have a baby in the middle of a war? Even more so, how the bloody hell was he going to tell Ron, Hermione, Mister and Misses Weasley, and Remus?

"Bloody hell."

Until part three….


End file.
